


The Nano-Symbiote

by ArtsyNeurotic



Series: Kaleidoscope [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Android Symbiote, Gavin's not an asshole here, M/M, Porn With Plot, Smut, Symbiote - Freeform, Venom AU, it's gonna get kinky, just a cop that doesn't like rules, no beta we die like men, venom - Freeform, yes this is because of all those tantalizing Venom Reed900 fanarts I've seen on twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtsyNeurotic/pseuds/ArtsyNeurotic
Summary: Gavin Reed always prided himself on being an... unconventional detective.  Rules shmules.... but doing things his way might bite him in the ass just a bit more than usual this time.(A short one-shot based on a Venom AU for Reed and RK900)





	1. That Sinking Feeling

Gavin Reed burst into his apartment, heart hammering in his chest, as his door swung wide and shut noisily behind him.  He fell to his knees as his palms hit the rough hardwood floor beneath him.

“Oh god, oh god, oh god,” he choked, trying to catch his breath, taking large gulps of air.  His vision doubled and sweat dripped from his forehead in buckets.

He must've been dreaming.  

“Yeah, that’s gotta be it.”  He slapped his face quickly, but only reeled in pain and grit his teeth in frustration.

After a few moments, haze made way for clarity, and he recalled past events from earlier…

 

\---

 

A lab technician had tipped Gavin off to some shady experiments underway at Cyberlife.  Reed was of course familiar with the company, as it had provided the city and the better part of the rest of the country with reliable and convenient android servants for the past several decades.

But androids were _old business,_ the lab tech had whispered with a conspiratory hush to Reed just days before.  Cyberlife was onto something new. They were able to mimic humans with their androids, but even so, nothing could compare to the genuine article.  So, what better way to get the full human experience… than WITH a human?

Reed balked at the idea, but the tech laid everything bare.  Unbeknownst to the public, Cyberlife was conducting experiments.  Extracting their top-level AI from their androids and converting it to a nanomachine hybrid format that they, for lack of a better term, referred to as a _nano-symbiote_.  It was meant to _merge_ with humans and augment said humans’ abilities and upper level mental functions.  None of this had been approved with the government, not to mention the possible ramifications of such alterations… but that hadn’t stopped Cyberlife.  They went ahead with their experiments. With _human trials._

Reed had been aware of a growing number of missing person reports of homeless throughout Detroit over the previous three weeks.  He had grumbled as no one would give a shit where a homeless person vanished to, but now that the pieces were falling into place, his jaw set roughly at the implications of these poor people being guinea pigs for a darker purpose.

Reed knew that in order to get clearance to get a search warrant, Cyberlife would be warned of the police’s imminent arrival and close up shop, so against his better judgment he had the tech sneak him into the Cyberlife Tower to investigate.

Breaking into the Tower was simple enough, but the discovery was far too devastating for him to take in all at once.  Rows and rows of experiment rooms, looking like glass cages, housing dead or dying people with strange flushed veins… horrific thick lines of blue-black criss-crossing their arms and legs, faces contorted into deathly silent visages of choking expressions.  It looked like these nano-symbiotes didn't have a very high success rate merging with their hosts.  Streaks of dark blue lined the floors... looked like thirium to Gavin, but thicker.

He came across a lone survivor, who had been suffering in a corner of one of the glass rooms.  

The wrong time to be a hero, Reed would later reflect.

Trying to free the woman merely alerted her to his presence, and suddenly the crashing of glass and blaring red of siren lights was everywhere around him, a cacophony of sharpness.  The woman attacked him relentlessly but Reed eventually threw her off. He wiped his face hurriedly; had she vomited on him? What was all that on him…? _Disgusting!_  Practically slipping as he stood, he had escaped the Tower, but now the jig was up, and he feared it was only a matter of time before Cyberlife figured out just who exactly had infiltrated their facility.

Running off into the night, his mind was racing… his vision blotted out as dizziness threatened to overtake him, his equilibrium topsy-turvy.   He could think of only three things… fearing for his job, his health, and his _sanity_.

 

\---

 

Back in the apartment, his breathing normalized.

“Okay, I’m okay, I’m fine,” he murmured to himself.  His fingers were still vibrating, shaking with each shallow breath he took.

He stood slowly.

“I just have to get it together, just fuckin’ **relax,** Gavin, for chrissakes…”

Wiping his forehead slowly, he grabbed a glass of water and gulped it down.

A warm, deep voice reverberated gently through his eardrums.

**_Yes… relax._ **

The glass dropped to the floor, shattering.

Eyes wide as saucers, Reed frantically looked around.

“Ww-what the **fuck**???”

A pause.

**_Relax, Gavin Reed.  You’re safe. There is no need to panic… your heart can’t take too much excitement, so it’d be best if you calmed down._ **

The hairs on his neck stood on end as the voice tingled through his brain.

“What… what the fuck… is this…?” he whispered, his words rattled by the involuntary shaking his body was inflicting.

**_I will be happy to explain, provided that you relax. I can explain everything to you, if you would just--_ **

Reed swallowed.

“...?  Just wha?”

The syrupy rich voice prickled.

**_Don’t open the door._ **

“What?”

Reed instinctively covered his face as his front door exploded into shards of wood.  Three large men stomped into his living room, armed and snarling.

“The fuck?”  

A bald man, the burliest of the three, sauntered up to Gavin, eying the shaken man with a wide, dirty grin.

“This is the guy?  Okay.” The man stepped into Gavin’s space.  “Look, Detective … _Reed,_ ” he continued with an easy disdain.  “You have something that belongs to Cyberlife.”

“I what?  What are you--”  Gavin froze, the pieces finally clicking into place.  The female subject. The “vomit.” But more importantly, the deep voice that sounded like it was in his ear drums.

The nano-symbiote.  Was in **_him._ **

“Oh fuck,” he muttered, backing up against his bookshelf.

The bald man slapped his shotgun into his palm, grinning.  “ _'Oh fuck’_ is right.  Now, you give us the symbiote and maybe you walk out of this with your two legs intact.”

**_“Better deal… YOU walk out of here ...with your limbs intact.”_ **

Reed slapped his hands to his mouth, but the voice somehow wasn’t coming from him, yet was coming from his at the same time.

The men tilted their heads incredulously.  “Is this guy for fuckin’ real?”

The bald man’s grin turned to a sneer.  “The hard way, then.”

Reed paled.  “Oh god, wait!! I--”

The Cyberlife thugs lifted their weapons to aim at Gavin, when suddenly he felt his arms swing up out of his control, twisting and coating in a blue-black tar, forming two sharp obsidian spikes.

“The fuck--”

Then…  it was like Gavin was watching a movie.  Front row seats. His body was no longer his as it danced and weaved around the men.  Apart from his shuddered gasps and expletives, it was wholly alien to him, as his spike arms impaled one man and slammed into another.  One of the blue-black spikes reformed into a massive hand that snatched up the weapons and tossed them to the side in a loud clatter. His leg was engulfed in the dark blue ooze as it thickened and kicked almost straight through the bald man, slamming him to the ground. 

It was strange; he should've been more frightened by it, but the adrenaline pulsing through his body numbed his fears, and replaced it with an odd, warm ripple of something almost resembling... pleasure?

Arms were bent.  Legs were crushed.  

Not his, of course.

By the end of the wild blue and black whirlwind, the malformed masses of what passed for Cyberlife thugs were piled around his destroyed living room.

The symbiote, almost apologetically, released its hold on Reed’s body, the blue-black liquid filtering back into his veins and nearly out of sight.

Blackened veins.  This was definitely nightmare fuel… Gavin was _not_ looking forward to trying to sleep after this.

A pregnant silence permeated the room.

After a while, Gavin finally found his voice enough to mumble, “Oh god… please.. **please** someone j-just tell me what the **fuck** is happening…”

A gentle tickling through the back of his skull replied softly.

**_I apologize for that.  Couldn’t be avoided. But now that we finally have some privacy, I can properly explain._ **

Gavin poked one of the bodies with his shoe.  

“Yeah… yeah..”  His eyes snapped, realizing what his apartment looked like, and the gaping hole in his doorway.  “But not here. If these guys know where I am, there’s only going to be more on the way. We gotta get out of here.”

**_Agreeeeed… Perhaps a Taxi then?  Let’s talk._ **


	2. The Dark Below

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unrepentant smut time. You've been warned.

Reed stumbled outside as he finished fumbling with his phone and the Auto-Taxi app.

All of this was insane.  Just moments before, he was holding a conversation… with _himself_ .  Well not exactly that, he reminded himself, it was with the symbiote _inside_ him.  He touched his chest absently, as if to double-check that this wasn’t a dream.

 **_Yes, I’m still here._ **  The voice bubbled, amused.   _Could it even_ **_be_ ** _amused?_ Reed wondered.  He tilted his phone.  It read 2:00 am.

The Taxi pulled up to Reed’s apartment building, with Reed nervously looking all over the place just before dipping inside, scanning for any possible onlookers.  The still, eerie night air was deathly silent, the rustling of nearby trees the only sound, and the only moving shadows were his own, thankfully.

Once he was situated in the Taxi, it shut securely and began driving along.  Gavin tried to ease into the seats, desperate to try and relax and calm his heart threatening to pump through his ribcage.

**_Where are we going?_ **

Gavin frowned.  “Somehow I feel like you already know where.”

A chuckle.  A _fucking_ chuckle. **_I do, but I like hearing it from you._ **

Gavin sighed, rubbing his face tiredly.  “We’re going to Hank’s. The old dumbass is probably drunk off his ass right about now but.. .. but he’s a good cop.  I don’t know who the fuck to trust right now but…” Reed grit his teeth. “But I know I can trust **him**.”

The voice seemed satisfied with this and continued.

**_I think by now you have a good idea of what I am._ **

“I know you’re a symbiote, but… but what **are** you?  Nanomachines wouldn’t just look like weird thick liquid…  I don’t understand.” He frowned. “And I still feel stupid as hell talking to myself!”

Gavin suddenly felt a strange leeching sensation, as the blue-black syrup siphoned itself out of his veins, through his arms and upper chest and formed a bulbous mass in front of his face.  The shape curled up and around, tendrils coming together and molding a more recognizable shape… like a silhouette of a human head. The head produced a jagged grin.

**_“Does this help?”_ **

Gavin paled.  “Christ, that’s fucking creepy…” 

**_“Apologies, Gavin Reed, but this is the best I can do given the circumstances.”_ **

Reed rubbed his eyes.  This was the new normal, might as well get used to it.  “It’s fine, whatever.”

Two white slivers in the head scrunched with the blackened face’s smile.   _Eyes,_ Reed presumed, or the closest approximations.

**_“As you were probably told, I am a nano-symbiote.  The product of several years worth of secret testing and experimentation.  I am a rather unique hybrid of technologies.”_ **

A couple tendrils rose up and wrapped together, brushing against Reed’s chest.

**_“At my center is an AI ‘brain’, powered within each and every one of these trillions of nanomachines that comprise my form.  My mind was once housed in a typical android shell, much the same as other androids of that period.”_ **

“So you were an android once?”

 ** _“Yes…”_** It paused, as a strange, but not unpleasant sensation flitted across Gavin’s mind, almost like a caress. **_“You might be amused to know that my original form looked identical to your…_ favorite _android at the police department.”_** As if to acknowledge Reed’s surprised blink of recognition, the symbiote continued, **_“My prior classification was an RK900.  I was the direct descendant of the RK800.”_**

“You… you looked like **_Connor?_ ** ” Gavin fought an unwelcome flush of heat that threatened to color his cheeks.  “Well then I’d say you traded up.”

RK900 chuckled. **_“As you say, Detective.”_ **  The tendrils curved along Reed’s cheek and draped across his shoulders.

**_“But nanomachines alone would not be able to survive.  They discovered that a more viscous variety of thirium served as the perfect vehicle for nanomachines.  Thirium was a already natural transporter of data and nutrients, and nano-adhesion with the thirium succeeded on molecular level.”_ **

The Taxi turned a corner and continued down a less populated street.

**_“Thus I am the best of both worlds.  Stable enough to take form when I so choose, but liquid enough to permeate organic materials and meld with my… host.”_ **

The inky blue tendrils affectionately wrapped around Gavin, rubbing and massaging the skin they came in contact with.

 **_“But that is where you come in.  My one weakness is what I was created for; I need a host.  A host that I must become one with. Alone I cannot thrive, and without organic connections...”_ ** the tendrils faltered and fell away, **_“I will cease function and... die.”_ **

RK900’s voice sounded very nearly… sad?  Afraid? Gavin couldn’t decide, but an odd pang of sympathy hit him in the chest.  Despite its nightmare-fuel looking appearance, the symbiote genuinely didn’t seem to be ringing any of Reed’s mental warning bells.  If anything, he felt… a _desire_ to ease its fear.

 ** _“I don’t want to die, Gavin Reed.  I want to fulfill my purpose.”_**  RK900’s face came close to Gavin’s, gently nuzzling his.   ** _“But I know you also have purposes of your own.”_**  RK900’s lips spoke softly against Gavin’s neck, sending a thrill up his spine. **_“I want to help you.  You are a good detective, but you wish to do things your way.  As do I.”_**

Black tendrils thickened and sent gentle strokes up Gavin’s arms.

“How… how do you know about me?”

RK900’s face chuckled against his neck, the vibrations rippling through Gavin.   **_“I am a machine.  I have access to the internet.  And databases.  And you had quite the colorful file.  But despite your disciplinary records, your results speak for themselves.”_ **

**_“With the two of us as one, I can augment you.  Make you the best there is. Provide you information and heightened analysis and senses.”_ **  Blue-black strands curled around his biceps and tugged lightly. **_“Make you stronger.  Faster.”_ **

RK900’s mouth was tracing a line along Reed’s ear.

 **_“But only if you accept us, Gavin,”_ ** it whispered huskily. **_“What do you say?  Can we right the wrongs out there… together?”_ **

Gavin swallowed hard.  Feather-light touches all over him made his mind feel light and fuzzy, but warm and pleasant.   _Very_ pleasant.

What the hell.  His life was going nowhere anyway.

“Sure,” his reply was thick, paired with a lopsided smirk.  “Why not?”

RK900 smiled wide.   **_“Excellent.”_ **

The blue-black symbiote’s face separated back into gooey tentacles and slithered all across Gavin, spreading out into a deep, dark blue mass, slicking throughout his skin and slowly absorbing inside it.  The sensation was immediate and warm… Reed tingled all over, as if he was awash in a sea of jellyfish. It cradled the back of his mind and smoothed over it, like a warm blanket.

An involuntary gasp escaped his lips, low and breathy.

The voice reverberated from inside his head once again.

**_We’re pleased we could reach an accord._ **

When Reed managed to regain his senses, he set his jaw, sitting up straight in his seat.   _Keep it together, this is no time to go all boneless…_

“Yeah…” he murmured.  “I gotta ask, RK900. The others, the dead or dying human subjects…  what happened there?” A faint glimmer of fear pricked the back of his brain, remembering the not-so-successful symbiote merging he saw back at Cyberlife.

 **_Don’t worry, Detective…_ ** the voice cooed.   **_We won’t have that problem, and you’ve seen to that._ **  Something warm flushed through his back muscles, kneading and pushing gently, as if he were being given a massage.

 **_Those unfortunate failures were from those who refused or were too scared to agree to bond with the nano-symbiotes.  Without a willing host, the symbiote cannot find compatible organic strains to merge with and…_ ** Gavin could feel something from RK900… regret? Sympathy?

 **_… in those cases, both will die._ **  A tendril emerged and stroked Gavin’s cheek.   **_But a willing host means true nano-organic synchronization… and so much more._ **

“Well, that’s a load off my mind then,” Gavin tried joking.  “I don’t know how the hell Hank’s gonna take this though, maybe we should break it to him slowly--”

**_Oh, thank you for reminding us, we almost forgot.  One moment._ **

Gavin startled as his arm reached out automatically and touched the Taxi’s dashboard.  Blue-black spilled out of his fingers and settled there, as the lights on the Taxi dimmed.  Suddenly, the Taxi switched to Manual and took a slight turn, parking at the side of the road.  The onboard graphics on the Taxi’s HUD glitched and dimmed along with the interior cab lights.

Gavin snatched his hand back.  “What the fuck? What was that?”

**_We’re sorry Detective, but we’ll have to wait a while before convening with Lieutenant Anderson._ **

“What?  Why?”

**_Oh believe us, we do not wish to hinder our trip to his residence, but this is purely for precautionary measures.  You do realize that Cyberlife knows you were behind the break-in, correct?_ **

“Yeah…?”

**_Then that means they obviously have full access to the same files and information that we procured.  Which means…_ **

“...They’d know I’d try to get to Hank.  Fuck!”

Gavin felt a rush of warmth from the symbiote as it appreciated that he was quick on the uptake.

**_Yes.  But, we’ve disabled the GPS on both your phone and this Taxi, so we are effectively safe from their tracking attempts for now.  Our best bet is to wait until they’ve done their cursory checks on the most likely places you’d try going to._ **

“That’s… actually pretty smart.  Thanks.”

**_Of course.  Fortunately, we highly doubt they will be surveying Lieutenant Anderson’s residence for more than a couple of hours before relenting and trying elsewhere.  So all we have to do is wait._ **

Reed nodded slowly, but then deadpanned.  “Wait a couple hours, in a dead Taxi, with barely any light, and no phone access?”

**_Regrettably, yes.  But perhaps… that means we have time to get to know ourselves a little better?_ **

“I guess there’s not much choice, eh?”  Gavin slouched back in the seat, sighing.  He glanced out the window. No cars, no homes nearby.  They were on a long solitary road only really used by other automated vehicles.  Privacy, indeed. “Get to know each other, huh? It’s probably pointless to ask you your favorite baseball team--”

A rush of sensation interrupted Gavin’s chain of thought instantaneously.

He shivered instinctively as cascade of prickles reached out all across his body.  Tiny vibrations started along his limbs as the weirdest feeling, like someone pressing him across one of those dull metal pin imprint molds, like the one his father used to have on his desk when he was young.

“W-what is…”

The symbiote's thin tendrils coaxed themselves from his veins, pulling gently like lips puckering at his skin.  At once he was coated, neck to toe, in the inky blackness.

“What is this…?”  He was still able to move, but now the liquid moved with him, covered completely.

Innocence… or perhaps mock innocence in its voice.   **_We’re getting to know each other, remember…?_ **

The symbiote shifted directions, like an obsidian lake, rippling over him.  But now it had more of a purpose to its movement. It wasn’t wet, but it was pliant and… tacky.  He could feel it, under his loose clothes, the symbiote was covering his skin there as well, kneading and coasting. 

Rubbing.

Gavin swallowed hard.  He should be scared. He should demand that RK900 stop immediately.  But what he couldn’t verbalize was… that it felt good.

Really… **really** good.

And in the back of his mind, he knew that RK900 knew that too.

 **_Symbiosis is mutually beneficial, Detective._ **  Was it _purring?_

His muscles were manipulated, massaged by micro movements.  The massaging intensified near his shoulders, the small of his back… and down his pelvis.

Gavin arched his back awkwardly against the car seat, as the dripping warmth began pooling around his midsection.  Oily tendrils peaked and skittered around his chest, sliding loosely over his nipples. A moan automatically burst from his clenched teeth, and the tendrils doubled back around, curling around the tender nubs and rubbing them methodically.

“R-RK, I d-don’t know if this is…”

 **_Shhh… Detective._ **  Definitely a purr now.   **_Our body aches.  We can feel it. You don’t treat it well… and it’s been so long since you did.  If we are to function efficiently, let us help..._ **

“Hnnh…”  Gavin forced himself to relax, his joints tempted to cramp and strain against the multitude of touches and teases.

**_Good boy…_ **

The tightening in his lower region attracted the warm, gooey symbiote to concentrate around his hips.  Blue-black threads had already wormed their way underneath his boxers and coated his cock. They gathered and reformed into larger tentacles, sliding up and down it, as it stiffened and pushed against his underwear.  The strands helpfully released his cock from its fabric bondage, as it peeked free and was engulfed by the deep, dark blue blackness.

“O-oh god,” Gavin sputtered.  The symbiote crashed against his cock like a wave, shifting upwards and then receding and flowing back down the shaft. 

Up and down.

Up and down.

When the black wave flowed down again, it diverted in two, the top half continuing its relentless rhythmic rubbing against Gavin’s cock… and the bottom half dripping lower, hungry.

He unsuccessfully tried to stifle the deep moan that forced its way from his throat as the symbiote gently spilled inside him from below.

**_Lie down, Detective… We think you’ll enjoy this._ **

Gavin slipped down the car seat until he was lying on his back, legs dangling down off the far end of the seat.  His arms helplessly hung at his sides, sometimes twitching from the symbiote’s careful and calculated ministrations.  With this new body adjustment, the tendrils inside him were able to continue flowing through him, rubbing him tenderly inside and out.  His hips bucked instinctively, his mouth fluttering with breathy curses and whimpers. He had all but shut his eyes from the intense sensations, barely noticing the windows were now opaque from the steam.

It was when the tendrils found and slithered along his prostate, that he gave up on his composure and began moaning in full.

“Oh god, oh fuckin’ **christ** -”

 **_Yes, Gavin._ **  The voice was equally thick and heavy, just as affected.   **_Don’t you see?  It can be this good ALWAYS… with us.  So good…_ **

“Hunhhh… hnnh…  y-yeah…” he managed.

Everywhere.  Everywhere felt so good.  Utterly surrounded and coated by it, the blackness rubbed and squeezed and kneaded him.  Its face once again slowly emerged from the depths.

 **_“We made a good choice… we did,”_ **  It murmured as it kissed along Reed’s neck.  The effect was immediate; Gavin’s sweet spot was right there.

“Oh fuck, Oh f-fuck,” he repeated, a mantra, as RK900’s lips sucked and caressed along his jaw and down his neck, venturing into soft bites that elicited the most delicious guttural groans.

The tendrils inside working him open began thrusting in and out at a faster pace, as the blackness along his cock shifted back and forth more vigorously, rubbing itself over his tip periodically, swallowing up the glistening dew that began gathering there.

Gavin quickly lost himself, eyes tight and mouth helplessly wide, his entire body bucking and humping the air as the symbiote followed in kind.

“M-more, more… more… R-R K… 9…” Gavin breathed his voice hitched by the constant movement, “please…”

RK900’s head nodded, as it lifted up and kissed Gavin deeply, tongues twisting and pressing and melding in a sweet, hot heat.  As they moved together harder and faster, the symbiote thickened and mimicked its host’s form, the tendrils drilling inside him merging and creating a blue-black thickness that fucked Gavin in earnest.  The tendrils along his cock formed into a loose hand that closed around Gavin’s hard length and stroked him deeper.

The liquid black silhouette rocked against him, mirroring the same fierce pleasure and abandon as its host, who was fast becoming a boneless form beneath it. 

Thrusting. 

Drilling.

Rubbing.

Kissing. 

_Everywhere._

“Oh fuck, f-fuck, I --” Gavin sputtered, “I think I’m going to--”

**_“Let go, Gavin.  We are one.”_ **

“R..K-K.. Ni--Ni… **Nine**!!”

 

Gavin, snapped like a rubber band, in one fluid motion, moaning loud and low, as he came, the symbiote enveloping his cock and absorbing the remnants.  RK900 matched his moan with a shriek, as the blue-black body shuddered and spilled atop him. The rocking slowed down, and then eventually ceased outright. 

Reed was left a shivering, blubbering mess.  He struggled to catch his breath, heat rising from his spent chest and steaming up the Taxi even further.

“Holy… shit..” he eked out, his voice almost a gruff whisper.

RK900’s face kissed his cheek and disappeared back into the rest of the inky blackness coating Gavin, as the symbiote seeped back inside his body.  Tendrils caressed him as they retreated once more, leaving a singular, sweaty Gavin with his loose clothes hanging off of him in disarray. He sat up slowly, head still dizzy and reeling.  He wiped his forehead with the back of his hand and then blinked quickly, looking down at his pristine abdomen in confusion.

“W-what… Didn’t I just...?”

 **_Yes, you did._ ** The voice was grinning somehow.  Warm. **_Thank you for that._ **

“But where did it--”

 **_One requirement of our symbiosis is that we--_** **I** **_must replenish my energy with organic material periodically to keep alive, much in the same way your body craves food.  I could just as easily eat people’s heads… but I can also just as effectively convert your release into fuel._ **

Gavin wrinkled his nose.  “Well, that’s kinda fuckin’ gross.”

 **_But it is a much more pleasurable way to survive, wouldn’t you say?_  ** A tendril ever-so-gently stroked against Gavin’s prostate once, chuckling when he involuntarily gave a throaty gasp.

“H-hahh!!”  Gavin flushed red.  “Yeah **yeah** , okay! Fine… fine..”

A few minutes passed.  Gavin’s breathing eased back to normal as he managed to readjust his clothing.

“I guess you ‘know’ me pretty well now, **huh**?  Smartass.”

**_We’ve got a better idea now, yes.  There was one other thing we wanted to ask…_ **

“Yeah?”

**_When you… when we completed, you called us something…  ‘Nine’?_ **

“Oh,” Gavin scratched his head. “Yeah, I couldn’t manage your whole fuckin’ letter-number thing when I was… y’know.  It just seemed better.”

**_We… agree.  We do not want to keep our old classification.  It is our past, and we are much more interesting in moving into the future, together._ **

**_Would you call us that…?_ **

There was something in the symbiote’s voice that touched Gavin, a soul that wanted to belong.  Yeah, he could understand it.

 

“Sure,” he smiled. As a tease to how the symbiote now referred the two of them, he added, “ _We_ are Nine.”

  
  
  
  


FIN

 

\------

 

After credits:

 

“So how long do we have to stay in this Taxi?”  Gavin looked at his watch. “The fuck?? That was only a half-hour?”

**_Well we certainly have some time to kill…_ **

“Oh boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I had this nonsense in my head ever since seeing Venom, so I was compelled to write this and get it out of there before I went nuts, lol. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
